Jesse's Girl
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Chad finally realises his feelings for Sonny but she has got a boyfriend his fellow cast mate Jesse. Will he pluck up the courage to tell Sonny the truth?


Jesse's Girl

**Summary: ****Chad finally realises his feelings for Sonny but she has got a boyfriend his fellow cast mate Jesse. Will he pluck up the courage to tell Sonny the truth?**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the character of Jesse **

**CPOV**

I shook my head at my casts lazy performance that morning. They refused to so emotion in scenes or even act for that matter. Portlyn was sick with the flu but I still told her to come in and give it a shot, Chastity was psyched because she was getting a new dog, Devon was too busy drinking his loganberry smoothie to care and then there was Jesse. He was meant to be my best friend here but recently he has been a total jackass. It was last week that everything in my life took a turn for the worst…

**_Flashback_**

"_Hey Jesse, can I talk to you about something?" Chad asked Jesse as he entered the Mackenzie Falls lounge._

"_Sure man what's up?" he asked sitting down on a bean back that was pre-heated._

"_Girls, yes before you jump to conclusion I know how to whoo the ladies, come on I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I can get any girl at the snap of my fingers" he suddenly went quiet. "All apart from the one I actually want"_

"_Who is she then?" Jesse asked confused._

"_Sonny" his face scrunched up._

"_You don't want to date her Chad, she is a random" Then he got up and left._

**_Flashback_**

Two days later I walked to Sonny's dressing room to find him and Sonny at it on her sofa, I felt my heart crumple into a million pieces and I walked back to the set. Now I watched him talk about how he and Sonny are perfect for each other and I sent him a death glare to which he replied with an evil smirk. I turned on my heels and stormed into my dressing room. I grabbed a pen and paper and began writing as much as I had to get out of me. By the time I was done I realised I hate wrote a song. I read it over and smiled. I was going to win Sonny.

I ran towards 'Chuckle City' and into Sonny's dressing room. She span around and smiled brightly at me. I smiled back and walked up to her.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked and I sat down.

"I'm making a small appearance in a club tonight and I would really like it if you came to see me perform, alone" I asked.

"Uh, sure what club?"

"it's a karaoke bar, Hayley's I think" she smiled.

"Sure, I'll be there all alone Chad, no Jesse or Tawni just me and you. Then we could get ice cream after?" she suggested and I grinned.

"Thanks that sounds nice" I got up and left her room smiling.

***At The Club***

I shook a little as I looked out at the crowd for Sonny, I was about to give up and believe she forgot when I saw her arrive through the main entrance and sit at the front table. She caught my eye and waved and I smiled back. The host of the club said my name and the crowd clapped as I walked on stage.

"Hello, um I'm not used to this but here goes nothing. I wrote this song for someone who is very special to me." I nodded to the band and began to sing, never taking my eyes of Sonny the whole time.

_Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah, I know he's been_

_A good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_That ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

I saw Sonny's eyes glisten when she heard that. I saw a small smile play on her lips and I continued.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body,I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,Late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_I play along with the charade,_

_there doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty_

_When they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her,_

_But the point is probably moot_

I watched as her eyes begin to water and her smile got larger. I took it as a good sign.

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body,_

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_Like Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman,_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny,_

_I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way_

_Love supposed to be_

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

I started the guitar solo and I torn my eyes away from Sonny's to see that everyone was up dancing. I smiled to myself. I was good at everything. I looked back at Sonny who was also up dancing and swaying to the beat of the song. I took a deep breath and started to sing the final verse of my song.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girlI want Jessie's girl,_

_Where can I find a woman like that, like_

_Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I want,_

_I want Jessie's girl_

I finished and everyone burst into applause. I smiled and stepped off stage and over to Sonny.

"Did you like it sonshine?" I asked hoping my interpretations of her facial expressions were correct.

"I loved it and I love the fact that you love me because I love you too" I froze and looked at her oddly.

"What about Jesse?" I asked feeling my heartbeat beat faster and faster.

"I dumped him just before I came here, that's why I took so long" I smiled at her feeling a sudden relief. Then she leaned up and kissed my passionately on the lips, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snaked hers around my neck. We pulled away for air and she spoke up.

"yeah I was right"

"What about?"

"You are a better kisser than Jesse"

I grinned and kissed her again, also checking of another thing on my list of things I am better at.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
